True Feelings
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: [One Shot] This takes place during The Hunted, just before the ending. Jake and Rose try to get a hold of each other so they can talk. Will they be able to tell their true feelings to each other? All told in Jake and Rose's POV. R&R Plz! Complete!
1. True Feelings

♥ True Feelings ♥

Comments from the author: I decided to do this one shot for fun, and since I have to go to bed in thirty minutes. If you like it and you wish for me to continue it, then say in your review that you want a sequel. Tell me what you think. I need at least five reviews saying either yes or no. Read and enjoy, people! By the way, I found out at that the episode, "Hong Kong Nights" will be airing September 11, 2005.

_Jake's POV_

It's only been a day since Rose found out about my true identity and I'm nervous on how she'll react. I mean, she ran off after releasing me. Well, she did capture me too, but then she found out my identity and let me go.

It's really weird, the girl of my dreams turned out to be a person that tried to ruin my life. I was really hurt that it turned out that way.

So anyway, I just headed off to school, riding my skateboard. Trixie and Spud weren't with me, but I didn't mind. I figured I needed some time alone anyway.

When I got to school, I saw no sign of Rose. 'That's weird, she's always in school.' I thought. I shrugged and headed off to my locker.

_Rose's POV_

'Come on!' I thought. I was just at home, tempted to get to school. I really needed to get a hold of Jake.

I'm pretty upset that I was Huntsgirl. It's just the fact that Jake and I are friends in the normal world, but mortal enemies on our alter-ego world. **(A/N: This is a pretty similar saying on one of my other fan fics, "Lies and Deception.")**

I sighed. What was taking my uncle so long? He told me not to leave the house until he gets home.

I was wondering why he wasn't thinking of letting me go to school? I bet Jake is worried about me or probably thinks I moved to a different school, even avoiding him.

I didn't really want to avoid Jake. I just need to talk to him. I'm wondering on how he feels now that I know his identity.

I couldn't believe that I was trying to kill one of the only friends I had while on a ski trip without knowing. Sometimes I wish my life were different.

I was pondering on this for hours. I sighed. "What does he have to do that's so important?" I asked, seeming upset. I really, really wanted to go to school.

_Jake's POV_

I had already gotten my books out of my locker for my next class. School wasn't really concerning me. It was Rose that was nagging at me.

After two of my classes had passed, I still didn't see Rose. It was highly unusual for her not to show up at school.

I decided that if she didn't even come to school tardy, I'd just try to get a hold of her tomorrow.

My third period had passed and Rose was still nowhere in sight. It was time for lunch, so I headed to the cafeteria. I told Trixie and Spud that I wanted to spend lunch alone, just to straighten out my thoughts.

I sighed. I was really concerned about Rose. 'Where could she be?' I thought, moving my food around.

_Rose's POV_

I was still sitting in my room. I was desperate for a ring in the doorbell. A sign that would tell me that I could get out of the house.

I was slumping, waiting for the moment to come. In the meantime, I was thinking of a way to pass the time.

_Jake's POV_

After lunch was done, I went to my locker to grab my science book. While walking, I accidentally bumped in to a tall man.

"Sorry." I apologized. He just walked away, seeming to ignore me. I didn't appreciate what he did, but I just shrugged and walked away.

I then saw him in the principal's office. "Ear of the dragon." I whispered, trying to hear their conversation.

"So she's transferring out of the school?" Principal Derceto asked. "Yes. Rose will transfer to a different school. Her last day was today, but she was needed at home." The man said.

'Rose is moving out?' I thought. I scoffed at the thought. 'He might talking about another Rose in the school.' I thought. I walked out the front door of the principal's office and headed off to science class.

_Rose's POV_

I was just cleaning my room for the sake of boredom. When I had finished cleaning off my desk, I picked up a picture of Jake and I at the fall dance. I smiled, remembering the thought of him keeping me company.

Within minutes, I had finished cleaning my room. I looked out the window. 'Still no sign of my uncle.' I thought.

I sighed and tried to find something else to kill time.

_Jake's POV_

At science class, I was completely lost on my thoughts. I was wondering what the man and Principal Derceto were talking about. I would be pretty heart-breaking if Rose were really moving to a different school.

'Nah, it could never happen.' I thought, scoffing at my thought again.

After being totally distracted, the bell rang. It was time for Rotwood's class. 'What a great way to end my day.' I thought, sarcastically.

I headed to Professor Rotwood's class and I was pretty positive that Rose wouldn't show up.

_Rose's POV_

While lying on my bed, the doorbell rang. "Finally! I'm still in time for the last period of the day." I said to myself.

I answered the door. Sure enough, it was my uncle at the door. "So, can I go to school now?" I asked. "If you can still make it." He replied. "Oh thank you!" I yelled, grabbing my backpack.

I ran as fast as I could to Millard Fillmore Middle School. When I was halfway there, I stopped to take a break.

I looked at my watch. "The bell must've ringed by now." I said. After taking a short break, I took off and ran as fast as my legs could take me.

I sure was hoping that I could make it on time.

_Jake's POV_

After several minutes, the bell had rang. I looked at the door, seeing if Rose were to appear at the door. I sighed. She wasn't there. 'I guess tomorrow's the day.' I thought.

When the entire class was silent, Rotwood began with his boring lecture of magical creatures.

I sat on my desk, looking like I was paying attention. I was just lost in my thoughts again.

_Rose's POV_

I finally got to the school. I opened the door to the school, but then Principal Derceto came up to me. "Hey Rose. Didn't your uncle say that you were needed at home?" She asked.

I was confused. I was never needed at home, but I told her that I was no longer needed.

"But school is about to end." Principal Derceto said. "Why don't you just go home? As much as I'd like you to stay, your uncle came here to talk about your transfer." She continued.

"My what!" I asked amazed. "You transfer. Your uncle just came by to talk about it." Principal Derceto replied.

I was shocked. My uncle never told me about a transfer to a different school. I sighed. "I guess. Bye, Principal Derceto." I said, leaving the doors of the school. "Oh, and if you seem to bump into Jake, can you tell him about my transfer?" I asked.

I walked home sadly. I couldn't believe my ears! My uncle never kept a secret about not telling me about transferring to another school.

'I guess I'll never tell Jake how I really feel about him.' I thought, heading home.

_Jake's POV_

When the bell rang, I headed out the doors of school. Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Jake!" someone yelled. I turned back to see Principal Derceto. "Jake! Rose told me to tell you something." She said, when she was next to me.

I was pretty curious on what Rose might have to say. She led me to her office. "She transferred out of the school today and she wanted me to tell you about it." Principal Derceto said.

There, she held Rose's files along with her picture with the words, "Transferred" on it.

I gasped. "But I really need to get a hold of her. It's super important!" I said, shocked. "I'm sorry, Jake. There's no transfer address, nothing." Principal Derceto said.

I stammered as I headed out the doors of the school. "Aww man." I said. 'Now I'll never tell Rose how I really feel about her.' I thought, feeling down.

♥ The End ♥


	2. Author's Note

♥ Author's Note ♥

Bwahaha… You know how it is, after every story; I put up an author's note. Anyways, I know that this is just a one shot, but I felt like putting an author's note. And, thanks to more than five reviews saying yes, there will be a special surprise treat for all of you readers (and reviewers).

First, I would like to thank these six people who reviewed my story:

CelloSolo2007

AmericanDragonFan

Fudogg

EviLAngeLOfDarkness

kIrEigIrL

Americandragondude

Next, I would like to thank these four people who added this story as one of their favorites:

Americandragondude

AmericanDragonFan

CelloSolo2007

Fudogg

Finally, I would like to thank these twelve people who added me as one of their favorite authors:

ADJLFan4Ever

Americandragondude

AmericanDragonFan

Ar1202599

CelloSolo2007

Dragongirl5555

Fakemp90

Fudogg

KrazieShadowNinja

Maria Casey Wood

QWERTYkid911

Zippu

Thank you all… This was my first one shot and I'm glad at least some people liked it. Thanks again, and don't forget my sequel, "The Next Encounter." I'll publish it soon and I'll be off to publish more of my stories based on my favorite shows.

Yours Truly,

ADJL-Freakazoid


End file.
